


Despegue (S1E10)

by aerolanya



Series: These Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: A Steamy Makeout Session, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: “You fucking gave him that information. He's got pictures on me, he's got tape on me, Javi!” Peña's hands drop, defeated, but Steve still has a tight grip on his jacket. “Answer me,” his voice is softer now.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: These Stolen Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Despegue (S1E10)

**Author's Note:**

> @Alliterative_Albatross and I were just talking about THAT scene where Steve shoves Javi into a wall, and how it should have happened. And then this happened.
> 
> Updated to add: Apparently this is a series now! I'll be posting one shots based on Steve and Javi's interactions throughout Narcos.

Leaving Messina’s office has Javi’s stomach twisted in knots, but he and Steve walk quietly for a minute, and he’s left to suffer in his own thoughts.

Steve speaks first, casually, hands tucked into his pockets. “That Herrera's a pretty good host. Makes a mean cocktail, gives you door-to-door service right to the embassy,” Murphy rests his hand lightly on Javier's shoulder, but it does nothing to bely Peña’s obvious discomfort.

“What did Herrera say?” Javi needs to know, needs to know what kind of damage control he has to do here.

“What'd he say?” Steve asks, anger suddenly filling his voice, and Javi finds himself slammed into the nearest wall, “What'd he say??” Javier fists his hands in Steve's suit jacket, tries to push back, but Steve is right in his face and unwilling to back down. Peña glances down the hallway to make sure they're alone, and his hand settles on Steve's forearm.

“You fucking gave him that information. He's got pictures on me, he's got tape on me, Javi!” Peña's hands drop, defeated, but Steve still has a tight grip on his jacket. “Answer me,” his voice is softer now.

Steve's gaze dips down below Javi's eyes for a moment. Just a moment, but it's enough. Javier surges off the wall and grabs Murphy's face in his hands, pulling him in to kiss him soundly. Steve makes a tight surprised sound, but he doesn't move to push Javi away, and much to his surprise, Steve actually starts kissing him back.

As soon as it becomes clear that Murphy is responding, Javier is emboldened, wrapping his arms around Steve's body to turn the tables and pushing him to the wall, hands settling low on his hips. Steve lets out a small gasp, his lips parting slightly, and Javi seizes the opportunity to start licking his way into his mouth.

Steve groans when Javier's tongue breaches his mouth, and one of Javi's thighs comes between his legs, pressing up and locking Steve against the wall. Steve actually whimpers at that, and slides his hands under Javi's leather jacket, trying to draw him closer. Javier smiles against Murphy's lips, and Steve fists his hands in Javi's shirt again, although he has a very different intent now.

Peña's body comes up to fully pin Steve to the wall, kissing him deeply and biting his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. When he pulls back, he sees Murphy's eyes clouded with lust, something he never expected to see directed toward him.

Javi takes a moment to catch his breath, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Fuck, he's broad. Steve tucks his face into the crook of Peña's neck and draws a shuddering breath. Javier knows better than to stay like this out in the open, so he steps back and adjusts Steve's jacket, attempting to make him look presentable again.

Peña rubs a hand over his mouth, casting a look down the hallway to make sure they're still alone and haven't been seen.

“Did you give that shit to Herrera?” Steve asks, from where he's settled against the wall.

“Do you think I would do that to you?” Javi is suddenly back on defense, something he was not expecting in the slightest.

“Are you playing with Cali, Javi? That your version of 'all in'?” Steve presses, the quiet but obvious aggression restored to his voice now.

“I got one goal: get Escobar,” Peña stabs a finger at Steve's chest, feeling betrayed. Steve, of all people, was supposed to fucking get it. They were in this _together_.

“That's not an answer. Who gave him the fucking photos?” At that moment, someone walks down the hall past them, casting an appraising look and a greeting in their direction.

Steve pushes off the wall, looks Javi up and down once more and shakes his head. “See you around, Jav. I'm gonna go call my wife.” He leaves Peña standing there alone, stewing in his guilt and regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing angst and leaving it unresolved? I'm just as surprised as you are. But Javi deserves it.  
> Thank you for reading! Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
